The Journey
by Lady Arabella Sedai
Summary: Hey! This is Book Two of the Mixed Worlds Trilogy, starting with The Crossing!!!!
1. Leavetakings

Chapter 1 "Bye!" yelled Tris. "I'll see you when we get back!" She and her friends, along with their teachers, were heading north to Kugisko, in the Namorn Empire. They were traveling with three interesting people: King Jonathon of Conté, Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, and Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. They were from Tortall, in a completely different world. "When will we get there?" asked Kel eagerly. "In about two months at least," replied Frostpine. "Oh." "Why do you want to know?" "No offense or anything, but I am ready to go home." "Hurry up you two! You're lagging behind!" yelled Niko. "Then we'll hurry!" shouted back Frostpine. More quietly, he added, "We should get moving before he gets annoyed." Frostpine winked at her and kicked his horse into a trot. Kel stayed near the back. "Whatcha doin'?" drawled Briar. "Nothing. Viewing the scenery," replied Kel. "I have a quick question." "Yeah, what is it?" "How does your calendar work? You don't have things like August, or January, or Sunday, right?" "Yeah. Basically we're in Mead Moon now, right after Midsummer. Then there's Wort Moon, Barley Moon, Blood Moon, Snow Moon, Hearth Moon, Wolf Moon, Storm Moon, Carp Moon, Seed Moon, and Goose Moon. Then the days of the week are Sunsday, Moonsday, Starsday, Earthsday, Airsday, Firesday, and Watersday." Kel just stared. "What?" "Confusing," Kel muttered. "No it isn't!" Sandry had over heard Kel's comment. "Yes it is!" retorted Kel. "No!" "Yes!" "NO!" "YES!" Briar snuck away while the two girls were shouting. He rode up to talk to Niko and Rosethorn. "When are we gonna get there?" asked Briar, unaware that Kel had asked the same question not long before. "In about two months. And I thought we had taught you how to talk like a real person," said Rosethorn. "I'm sorry Rosethorn." "That kid just never learned to speak right," drawled Daja, trying to get Briar back for what he had said on the wall. (A/N- If you don't get that, read Chapter 5 of the Crossing!) "Haha. Very funny Daja," retorted Briar. "I know, isn't it?" answered Daja. "This is going to be a very long ride," commented Tris. 


	2. Kel Speaks Yamani

Chapter 2 "What do you mean by that?" questioned Rosethorn suspiciously. "Oh, nothing," replied Tris innocently. "Tell me the truth," commanded Rosethorn sternly. "But it is the truth," countered Tris. "Can you two shut up?" asked Daja. "'Mordero daghain pas duente cuebiyar,'" said Kel softly to herself. (A/N- Please note that I did not make up that phrase on my own. It is from Chapter 49 (The Dark One Stirs) on the 5th page, in a book called The Eye of the World, by Robert Jordan. It belongs to him, but I made up the meaning, cuz he didn't say what it was.) "What did you say?" asked Niko, genuinely interested. "I said 'Mordero daghain pas duente cuebiyar.' I heard it once. It's a Yamani (A/N- I changed what language it was supposedly from also!) prophecy about other worlds. It translates to 'When Lady Knights roam again, as with Immortals, other worlds shall be discovered by them,'" explained Kel. Niko didn't answer, as he was deep in thought. "Tell us more in, what was it?" said Daja. "Sure. I would be called a 'Far Dareis Mai' (A/N-Any time I write the letters 'RJ' in these thinys (You know, what I'm putting my stuff in now) behind a weird word of phrase, it belongs to Robert Jordan! Thanx!), a Maiden of the Spear. Also, this is a 'mandarb' (RJ), a blade. And what I want more than anything is to 'Corenne' (RJ) home, or return home." "More! More!" chanter everyone. Kel blushed at the attention she was getting. "Well, if you really want me to." "Yeah!" shouted her audience. Kel took a deep breath and began teaching Yamani. 


	3. Daja, Sandry, and Tris get in trouble

Chapter 3 Kel sighed. They had been riding for a month and they were only in Olart! Still another month to go! Kel sighed again. All the way she had been pestered to start teaching Yamani. She hadn't spoken this much Yamani since she had lived in the Yamani Islands, until shortly before the age of 10. "I have a question. What is 'The Grave is no Bar to my Call' (Defiantly RJ phrase!) in Yamani?" asked Tris. "'Tia mi aven Moridin isainde vadin.' (RJ) Happy?" replied Kel curtly. "What is brother in Yamani?" yelled Briar. "'Alantin!'(RJ)" called Kel in reply. "You better start calling me that, k?" said Briar smugly. Now, the girls from Winding Circle had had enough. A month with Briar was enough to do that to anyone. "Why you little a**!" yelled Sandry. "D*** you!" shouted Daja. "B****!" screamed Tris. A hushed silence fell on the group as everyone stared at them. "Did I hear what I thought I heard?" questioned Niko dangerously. "Sorry," muttered the three in unison. "You better be, otherwise we wont live 'till Kugisko!" replied Briar. 


	4. Kugisko

Chapter 4 A month later, the party topped a small ridge in Northern Namorn. "Oh glory!" breathed Kel. They had reached Kugisko. Kugisko couldn't properly be called a city. In reality, it was a group of islands! (A/N-If you want a map, it's in Cold Fire!) "Where do we go?" asked Sandry. "Lets look for the Bancanor House. They're the ones we stayed with last time!" replied Daja. "It was on Kadasep, right Frostpine. "Yes." "Where are we right now?" asked Kel, still staring. "We are by Blackfly Bog, on the main land. That's Yorgiry Hospital over there," replied Daja. "Okay," mutter Frostpine. "Across Kyrsty Bridge, down Cashbox Street to Sarah Street, then to Everall Bridge. Then down Blyth Way, turn onto Tenniy Street, and we're there. "So, what are we waiting for?" asked Tris. "Come on, let's go!" said Briar, kicking his horse into a trot. 


	5. The Bancanors

Chapter 5 A half an hour later, the group rode into the courtyard at the Bancanor House. Dismounting, Daja walked up to the house and knocked on the door. As she did that, Kel look around. Never before had she seen so many colors! The houses were also made of wood, which, to Kel's mind, was a big mistake. "Hello," said a servant. "Would you like to come in?" The servant led them to a parlor and left, telling them that the family would be with them in as soon as possible. The party plopped down on the chairs. A minute or two later, the doors swung open, admitting a couple, trailed by a pair of twins. Frostpine and Daja leapt to their feet. "Frost pine, Daja, is that you?" asked the woman. "None other than," replied Frostpine with a grin. Turning to the rest of the group, he added, "This is Kol and Matazi Bancanor, along with their twin daughters Niamara, or Nia for short, and Jorality, or Jory. Nia is a carpenter mage, and Jory is a cook mage." "Welcome," said Kol, studying the group. "It is wonderful to see you. But, if I may ask, why are you hear?" Daja glanced at Kel. "We are looking for a woman called Urala Geothermalno. She is an earth mage, right?" Following Daja's glance, Kol's eyes fell on the trio from Tortall, and widened. "Who are they?" Kel jumped to her feet. "I am Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. This is King Jonathan of Conté, King of Tortall, and Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau." Kol just stared. "Are two of them mages?" asked Jory abruptly. "Yes. Why?" asked Briar. "I can see a blue grow around the man, and a violet glow around the woman with red hair." "Anyways," said Niko, glaring at everyone in the party, "we were wondering if we could stay here until we find what we need." "Sure," answered Kol "Okay. We should get some rest, because tomorrow we will find Urala Geothermalno." 


	6. The First Night on Kadasep

Chapter 6 "Follow me," said Nia. She led the way up the stairs to a small room, bare except for a fireplace. "If you don't mind, the girls and, is it Alanna?, Alanna will sleep in here, since we don't have enough rooms for everyone." "That's fine," replied Daja. As Nia led the boys and the dedicates off, Kel, Alanna, Sandry, Daja, and Tris grabbed pillows and other stuff to sleep on. "So, Daja, this is where you stayed last time?" asked Kel. "Yeah." Nia came back in. "Umm, I forgot to tell you that I meditate in here each morning at about 8:00AM. If you don't mind." "We don't," chorused the three Winding Circle mages. "I will meditate with you, as I learned since I'm a mage," answered Alanna. "I meditate, even though I don't have magic. I learned in the Yamani Islands," said Kel reluctantly. "Good. Well, good night!" said Nia as she left, closing the door behind her. Kel slept badly that night. Her dreams were filled with a vision of a wrinkled old lady. Over and over, this dream never left. Kel woke up finally, after what had seemed like months. "Kel, you're up. We were just going to start meditating," commented Alanna. "Well, then let's start meditating," replied Kel. An hour later they went down for a family breakfast. Niko turned to Kol. "So, where does this Urala Geothermalno live?" 


	7. Urala Geothermalno

Chapter 7 Kol chewed his food slowly, deep in thought. "Well." "Yes?" asked Niko. "She lives on Odaga Island, right next to Schoolman Bridge, the bridge from Odaga Island to North Fortress Island, at the end of Hollyskyt Way. She has a map as the sign on her house," replied Kol. "That shouldn't be too hard," commented Lark. (A/N- Yes, yes, I know, Lark hasn't been in it before, but remember when I said that 'all their teachers' in Chapter 1, meaning all the Circle's teachers! Lark is in there, so there!) "Well, what are we waiting for?" said Jon. "Let's go!" The small party trooped out the door. They mounted their horses. "Okay," said Daja. "We need to get back on Blyth Way. Then we go down it to Pozkit Bridge, and cross. Then we go northwest on Hollyskyt Way, and cross Bolle Bridge, and continue almost to Schoolman Bridge." Following Daja's instructions, the group was soon there. They dismounted in the tiny courtyard. Leaving Frostpine to watch the horses, much to his dismay, they went and knocked. A minute later, the door opened to reveal the old lady that had haunted Kel's dreams the night before. "My name is Urala Geothermalno. How may I be of service?" she rasped. "My name is Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, or Kel for short." Talking quickly, Kel told the woman their situation. "My child, it will take a few days to find the answer. I will send a message to you at House Bancanor when I'm done. Thank you." She closed the door. Kel went to mount her horse, her heart filled with hope.  
  
The End of The Journey, Book two in the Mixed Worlds Trilogy 


End file.
